Recreational vehicles (RVs) and trailers are used by many people in the US and the world. In this document the term “RV” will include both recreational vehicles and trailers. Users often protect their RVs with covers. However, many RVs have gutters located on the vehicle. Many RVs with gutters use gutter spouts to direct the water or other liquids away from the RV. A problem arises in that these gutter spouts have relatively pointy and/or sharp ends and/or surfaces, and these ends or surfaces can cause damage to the covers used to protect the RV when the RV is parked or stored. Known solutions to prevent such tearing have many disadvantages. The known solutions are difficult to keep on the gutter spouts, or do not provide enough protection to the cover.
Therefore there is a need for a vehicle gutter spout cover that overcomes the above described and other disadvantages.